


生存或死亡

by narraci



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Misunderstandings, 网友梗
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23328397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narraci/pseuds/narraci
Summary: 你的网友——薛定谔的网恋对象，赫克斯还不太确定，说真的，如果他能明白社交的潜台词就不会把自己落到这般境地了——邀请你见面是一回事，求你帮忙是另一回事，即使是赫克斯都能明白这一点。
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Armitage Hux
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 我控制不住地想给单词打上*星号*。  
> 一个什么都没发生的弱智现代AU（。

赫克斯心不在焉地用文件夹掩盖着偷偷看手机，凯洛·伦站在全息屏前说着些无聊的数据，都说了一个多小时了，赫克斯听到腻烦，这个会议出奇地漫长，赫克斯决定看会儿猫猫视频是完全可以接受的，没人可以为此责怪他，坐在凯洛·伦左侧的普莱德都开始眼神涣散，赫克斯怀疑法斯玛已经睁着眼睡了好一会儿了。

凯洛·伦就是有这个本事。

看了五个猫猫视频后，凯洛·伦还是没有结束的意思，他正讲到兴头上，看在老天份上他们是卖电子锁和其他安保设备的，而凯洛·伦既不是技术部的——比如赫克斯，也不是销售部的——比如普莱德，作为一个安保顾问，赫克斯不明白为什么他有那么多的PPT需要展示。

正在播放的视频上方跳出一条信息提示，赫克斯嘴角忍不住上翘，瞥到凯洛·伦投来的不满的目光，赫克斯勉强克制了一下自己的表情，他不着痕迹地用食指悄悄点开那条消息。

——“你这周六有空吗？”

赫克斯的表情一下子垮了，凯洛·伦对他怒目而视，赫克斯往法斯玛身后侧了侧躲避了凯洛·伦的目光。

他得再想个理由出来，老实说，他已经想了好几个理由来拖延这次见面了，第一次他说他得加班，为了显得诚实，他还真的在周六特地来到技术工程部，坐在办公室里看了一天的猫咪视频。

后来他也开始使用一些别的借口，他加了三次班，凯洛·伦出了一次车祸，法斯玛割了一次阑尾，他的猫得去医院治拉肚子……他真的不该用猫那个借口的，但凯洛·伦把他的猫一大早拉肚子的事情嚷嚷得整个公司都知道了每个细节，足以拼凑出一副难以忍受的画面，而赫克斯的想象力已经接近枯竭了，于是他现在*有了*一只猫。

他不能养猫，他猫毛过敏，还有*一点点*无伤大雅的洁癖，每当对方要看猫的时候，赫克斯就坦然地把手机里凯洛·伦的猫的照片发送过去。

虽然凯洛·伦令人难以忍受，但猫是无辜的。

换作任何一个正常人，此时已经放弃赫克斯了，明白了他*并不想*和任何人出去进行*任何*社交活动，他就是想一个人孤独地死在自己家厨房的地板上。但scavenger没有，她好像觉得赫克斯只是不喜欢她对活动的提议，仍旧执着地过上一段时间就伸出橄榄枝，问他是不是有兴趣去参加猫咪集会（会有很多很多不高兴但是可爱的猫），或者去看某个画展（赫克斯提到过这个画家，并且在拒绝邀请后他*自己*买票去了），或者仅仅是喝杯咖啡，去公园散个步。

赫克斯能感觉到他们之间的关系已经发展到一个临界点了，要么他同意见面，要么他们再也不用见面了，就算是天使耐心也总有用完的一天。

——“有什么事吗？”

赫克斯快速把回复发出去，然后等待着判决。

回复很快地来了，赫克斯一时不敢相信他看到了什么，他差点从高级的符合人体学的办公椅上站起来。

——“嗨，很抱歉，但这周末有没有可能帮我照顾一下我的猫？”

赫克斯瞪着自己的手机。

很快另一条消息进来了。

——“我们不用真的见面，你知道，但芬恩不太喜欢自己待在宠物店里，他有点孤僻，上次我把他放在宠物店里他回来吐了一天，拜托，拜托拜托拜托？”

操，操操操。

他应该说米莉森不喜欢其他猫侵入她的空间，这会给他带来*很大*困扰，他周末需要加班不能在家照顾猫，他得去照顾他独居的又摔断腿的姑妈（他已经编了一只猫出来，再编一个姑妈出来也许不是什么大不了的罪过）。

但不行。

你的网友——薛定谔的网恋对象，赫克斯还不太确定，说真的，如果他能明白社交的潜台词就不会把自己落到这般境地了——邀请你见面是一回事，求你帮忙是另一回事，即使是赫克斯都能明白这一点。

他不能用一些蹩脚的借口把scavenger打发掉，这会让他一整天、一整个周末、一整个月（更可怕的是一生）都坐立难安的，她肯定是没有别的办法了才会来求助他的，虽然他内心里还有一个声音在说她肯定有不少可以帮忙的*朋友*，她肯定还能找到其他解决办法的——但她找了他，赫克斯斩钉截铁地阻止了那个*理性*的声音继续说下去。

——“可以，当然，没问题。”

一点发送赫克斯就想扔了自己的手机。

这听上去可能有点太刻意，太紧张不安了，但赫克斯会想出办法来的。

等到凯洛·伦志得意满地结束自己的长篇大论，午休时间都已经过了，赫克斯啃着自己冷掉的三明治，他去楼下的咖啡店买咖啡，看到开发部的波和市场部的蕾伊坐在店里聊天。

他们*明明*有自己的办公室——

巨大的、敞亮的、干净的、整洁的、花费了不少钱装修的办公室，占据了一整层楼面。

但他们还是总是选择坐在狭小吵闹拥挤的咖啡店里，如果开发部和市场部不需要办公室，完全可以把空间让给技术部的。

波背对着他，蕾伊看见了他，冲他微微点了下头。

赫克斯拿着自己滚烫的咖啡，有些尴尬地回了个点头，他犹豫着，不确定自己是否应该停下正式打个招呼，他的脚步顿了顿。

于是波回过了头，看见了他，站了起来。

他不应该停下，应该马上就走的。

波和蕾伊不一样，蕾伊是scavenger，她在简介里贴了自己的照片，也就意味着不管他们之间有多么地*冷漠*，赫克斯知道蕾伊内心里是个温柔的善良的喜欢猫的人。

“嗨，*赫格斯*，”波从来没念对过他的名字，“我要的测试报告什么时候能好？”

“等它测试完的时候。”赫克斯说。

“我已经等了一个礼拜了，你们什么时候能*开始*测试？”波摇了摇头。

“你这是什么意思？”赫克斯皱着眉头问。

波很失望地叹了口气，他的手往蕾伊的方向挥了挥，“蕾伊的报告你三天前就给她了。”

“你觉得我故意压着你的报告？”赫克斯的声音开始尖利起来。

波很有波的风格地耸了耸肩，仿佛在说一件清楚得不得了的事情。

赫克斯需要冷静下来，这里是公众场合，更重要的是蕾伊就在旁边看着他，他试着呼吸，跟波讲道理，“天行者就是需要一份产品对比说明书，和你的测试报告完全不是一回事。”

“我不明白，能有什么不一样？”行了，赫克斯懂了，和波是讲不通道理的。

“如果你想要尽快获得你的报告，你就得把需求写得更清楚一点，说真的，你写的是标准英语吗？”赫克斯说，“你小学毕业了吗？”

“你可以直接来问我呀。”波还是一副十分困惑的模样，让赫克斯怀疑他是不是故意的。

他们一开始并非没问过波，但得到的常常是更令人费解的答案，所以通常赫克斯决定他自己来翻译一遍波的需求会更节省时间一些。

他很想转身就走，或者对波的混乱的思维逻辑大加责备，但蕾伊就坐在那儿看着他们，这就是赫克斯一直无法下定决心和蕾伊见面的原因，一旦蕾伊·天行者发现starkiller是阿米蒂奇·赫克斯，那一切可能都不一样了，不，一切肯定都会不一样了。

也许蕾伊不会介意的，赫克斯心里有个微弱的声音说，可他没有必要去证实呀。

“你，”赫克斯抓住波的领子，“现在就跟我上来。”他要做个好人，他可以做个好人的，但相对的，波也必须付出代价。

蕾伊微笑着冲他们两个挥了挥手。

把波的问题搞定花了一个下午，波本身就是个大问题了，他被困在技术工程部，可能自己也很后悔，但他确实需要他的测试报告，只得跟着赫克斯修改他的需求申请，而离开了蕾伊的视野，赫克斯就没那么客气了。

“你是个傻子吗，波·达默龙！”

波向路过的响指投去求救的眼神，“他怎么了？”

响指同情地拍了拍他的肩膀，“凯洛·伦早上开了五个小时的会。”

“那又不是我的错。”波咕哝着，偷偷地想跟着响指一块儿离开。

“你要去哪儿，你给我回来！你要你的报告就给我老老实实地坐在这里！”

响指给了波一个自求多福的眼神，迅速地走了，波乖乖坐回了赫克斯给他安排的位置，痛苦地看着自己写的报告。

波睡着了好几次，都被赫克斯揪头发揪醒了，“你不能这样，这不道德。”波捂着头不满地抱怨，得到的只有赫克斯的白眼。

开发部常常会加班到深夜，他们的上班时间和技术部不太一样，这对两个常常需要合作的部门来说非常不方便，去年开发部还拿了个什么奖表彰他们对公司的卓越贡献，要赫克斯来说这非常的不公平，技术部也应该因为他们对开发部员工昼夜颠倒的作息和异想天开的宽容而受到奖励才对。

赫克斯看了眼，下班时间就快到了，“你可以走了，明天早上报告……”赫克斯的话戛然而止，因为他发现刚刚还坐在桌子旁边的波不见了。

他眯着眼睛，瞧着凯洛·伦从走廊里走过，不知道这座大楼的设计师是谁，但他绝对对透明度有着不可言喻地偏执，所有的墙面都是玻璃组成的，基本不存在什么隐私可言。

波跟在凯洛·伦身后似乎在说什么，他努力地仰头还时不时地要小跑上几步——凯洛·伦的步子对他来说有点太大了，赫克斯差不多都能看到他身后拼命摇着的尾巴了，赫克斯都有点可怜他了，凯洛·伦就跟赶小狗一样试图驱赶着他。

*可悲*。

赫克斯把注意力回到自己的电脑上，这不是他该管的闲事，他到下班时间了，不像整天加班的开发部和市场部，他们技术部以按时上下班为荣。

但他还有事要找凯洛·伦。

***

“我不懂，”波哀怨地看着蕾伊，他被摁在办公桌旁一下午，赫克斯还差点把他揪秃了，现在困得要命，却还得和蕾伊一块儿加班，赫克斯都回家吃饭去了！“他看上去很不高兴，但他回*你*消息的时候不是这样的。”

蕾伊给波买了杯咖啡，放在他面前，“说真的，你应该发展点新的乐趣，不要再用我的账号给我安排对象了。”

波怀疑地看着她，“但他今天看到你的时候都脸红了，我觉得你们很有希望。”

蕾伊假装思考了一会儿，“我觉得当本发现一直以来和他聊天的是你而不是我的时候，你会死得很难看，而且我不会把芬恩借给你去给本养的，芬恩很敏感，他真的会吐的。”

“什么？”隔壁的芬恩因为听到自己的名字而抬起头，随即反应过来，“噢，你说你的猫。”

“我不能把BB-8给他，BB-8是条狗。”波说。

“怎么说呢？他眼睛都快翻到天上去了，也许他都不会发现里面的区别的。”蕾伊很没同情心地道。

“但你们怎么知道starkiller是凯洛·伦？”芬恩好奇地问，“他完全有可能是其他人嘛，我们这可是家大公司，有很多很多员工的。”

“他的猫和凯洛·伦的猫在同一天拉肚子了，”波说，“而且他说要加班的时候我特地来看过了，凯洛·伦确实在加班。”（他还路过了赫克斯的办公室，看到橘红色头发的男人对着自己的手机露出奇怪的笑容，但这不是重点。）

“他每天都在加班，他简直是住在公司里……等等，他可能真的住在公司里，”蕾伊陷入沉思，“我一直奇怪究竟是谁在用浴室。”

“但我没听说有人出车祸，”芬恩皱着眉说，“普莱德从自行车上摔下来算不算？他都没磕破皮。”

波耸了耸肩，“他也许只是害怕了。”

蕾伊摇头，“在我看来，这是该放弃的信号，再说了，你不该以我的意见为主吗？毕竟你是在为*我*找对象？”

“别信他的鬼话，”芬恩决定休息一会儿加入他们的谈话，“他就是自己喜欢而已。”

蕾伊好像从来没打这个方向考虑过，因为她是个*好人*，她默认波告诉她的话都是真的，现在芬恩的话让她睁大了眼睛，“等一等，你是觉得本不会喜欢你，所以拿我当幌子是吗？”

波悲惨地嗷了一声，他咬着咖啡杯的杯沿，下巴垫在桌上，那就是个意外，起码一开始是个意外，他被他们公司自己的电子锁锁在了自己公寓门外。

为了不显得自己过于愚蠢，他用了蕾伊的账号上公司论坛求助，他有时候会帮蕾伊发布一些市场部需要的调查内容，蕾伊不会在意这些的。

那都是半夜十一点半了，波几乎不抱什么希望，但starkiller回复他了，十分详细，还没从“你重启过了吗”开始，没把他当个智障，不像赫克斯。

那是半夜十一点半，让波再*重复*一次，波又累又饿，还感到孤单觉得芬恩不理他蕾伊也抛弃了他（“我只是没有在十分钟里回你消息我是有自己的生活的，波！”芬恩是这么为自己解释的。），他的狗正在门的那边等他，发出期待又费解的汪汪声，而这扇愚蠢的门就是不肯打开。

所以后来当starkiller*礼貌*地请求他是否可以把帖子删掉时，波删掉了，starkiller很感谢他，他们的对话从论坛转移到了私信，听说技术部迅速地从市场上召回了一批*有瑕疵*的电子锁。starkiller是个很好的聊天伙伴，尤其是在深夜的时候，他不会过多地刺探波的私人信息（又或者他已经知道了*所有*私人信息），波还是继续使用着蕾伊的账号，那个时候他没觉得这有什么问题，只是聊天而已，打发一下时间。

只能说波小看了习惯的力量。

他可能真的有点太寂寞了，他也许应该去找一些除了BB-8之外的朋友。

“天啊，”蕾伊同情地看着他，“我觉得你最好把这件事说清楚，不然我会把密码改掉的。”

“我有在努力，但我甚至追不上他，我今天试过了，他走得实在太快了，”波辩解道，“你得给我点时间，我说不定得先去买辆滑板车。”他*真的*尝试过了不是吗，他一次又一次地想约starkiller出来，想把这事通过*自然的*方式说清楚，但starkiller总是用各种各样的借口拒绝他，波都不确定究竟是谁更糟糕一些。

“就从猫开始。”蕾伊说。

“好吧，”波妥协了，他拿出手机，迅速地给starkiller发了条信息，然后又把手机塞回了口袋，“你看，解决了。”

蕾伊怀疑地看着他，“我是可以看到你们发了些什么消息的你明白吧？”

波不在乎地挥了挥手。

“别对他太苛刻了，蕾伊，”芬恩张开双手，试图缓解他们之间的气氛，“你不能指望他会做点什么聪明事，对不对？”

“嘿，我还在这儿呢！”波怒视着芬恩。

“这就是我们爱你的原因啊，兄弟，谁会喜欢和一个永不犯错的人待在一起呢？”芬恩笑嘻嘻地说。

蕾伊也忍不住露出一丝笑容，再说，她本来也没有真的生气，“别把自己搞得太惨了，波，”随即蕾伊叹了口气，“万一，我是说万一，你又把自己搞得很惨，别忘了给我们打电话，千万别再像上次一样了，你把我们吓坏了。”

波咕咕哝哝地缩了缩肩膀，对此他有些愧疚，他总是给他的朋友们惹麻烦，说真的，如果有一天他们*真的*不理他了他也不会觉得很奇怪。

“你还是会和我一起去晚会的是吗？”波可怜兮兮地问，他们公司的年度晚会就在一个礼拜之后，蕾伊是单身，波也是单身，为了方便他们常常会一起出席这样的场合，所以一旦有一个人改变了状态，剩下的那个人就会有点不便了。

“当然。”蕾伊耸了耸肩。

“对了，你从赫克斯那里拿到测试报告了吗？”芬恩抬头问。

“他说了些什么明天早上给我之类的话，我没有很听清楚，”波回忆道，他当时正在试图赶上凯洛·伦的脚步，那真的有点令人尴尬，“但既然他这么说，那多半是能搞定的。”

实际上是赫克斯喊住了凯洛·伦，有事找他，赫克斯不太友善地瞪着波，等着他先把话说完，在赫克斯的注视下波却说不太出口了，他迅速地趁机逃离了技术部（反正凯洛·伦也并没有真的在意他到底要*说*什么）回到了自己的办公室。

事情可能发展得不会顺利，波想，都不存在什么*万一*的情况，凯洛·伦——本·索洛压根儿就懒得和他说话，他可能天生表情就是如此阴沉，波乐观地想，但他对蕾伊称得上是十分友善了，而且他看着蕾伊的时候确实脸红了。

他不该嫉妒他的朋友，但他无法控制地有一点嫉妒蕾伊，没有那么多，就一点点，凯洛·伦喜欢蕾伊这点没有什么可奇怪的，蕾伊当然值得任何人喜欢，但波不太确定自己还能不能继续和starkiller聊天，他是说，如果每次他在凯洛·伦这儿受到的都是被无视的待遇，那他很难继续在ID背后保持一个愉快的假装什么都没发生过的心情，他会感到沮丧，失落，他还很容易发脾气。

也许就像芬恩说的，他应该有自己的生活，他的确有自己的生活，他的生活没有围绕着BB-8、蕾伊、芬恩还有starkiller转圈，一旦在他们身上找不到事情做，波就会觉得异常的空虚，BB-8永远都需要他，小狗就是这样，毫不厌烦地绕着他的腿转圈，不管他有多晚回家，而猫就有可能不会这样了，米莉森看起来很黏人，蕾伊养的那只黑猫芬恩就完全是另外一回事了，大多数时候蕾伊根本找不到他在哪里。（“你真的有猫吗？还是你就是给我看一张*完全*黑色的照片？”波有一次困惑不解地问。）

波可以选择离开手机一会儿，离开starkiller，过一会儿所谓自己的生活，好不容易加完班，波决定去楼下咖啡厅看看是不是还有剩下什么东西，他有点饿了。

令他意外的是，他在咖啡厅里看到了赫克斯。

技术部从来不会留到这么晚的，波皱起眉，直觉为这不正常的情况顿住了脚步，仿佛看到被压歪的草丛而感到警惕的羚羊。

他也许应该直接回家，什么都不买，冰箱里或许还有些剩的冷冻披萨和啤酒，但他真的不太喜欢吃剩的冷冻披萨，他的胃会抗议的。

经过不怎么成熟的粗略思考，波在门口已经停留了几秒了，他确定赫克斯有把目光投过来，看见了他，波特地背过身去一会儿，如果赫克斯决定避开他的话，现在就是机会，但赫克斯没有站起来走开。

好吧，波想，赫克斯也不是什么世界末日，再说，就算是世界末日赫克斯也是比较*高*的那个。

柜台里就剩一个干巴巴的牛肉三明治了，波买了单，他感觉到落在自己背后的目光，猛地转过头去，赫克斯正看着别的地方，有点可疑。

直到走出咖啡厅，赫克斯也没挪动位置，咖啡厅已经准备关门了，服务员都开始打扫地面了。

（“我一直奇怪究竟是谁在用浴室。”）

他该不会是住在公司里吧？波突然不切实际地想起蕾伊的疑问，这并不关他的事情，波想，他低头看了眼手机——他知道他说过他要离开手机，但是——他有一条新信息，starkiller有些担心地问他是不是出什么事了？

没有出事，波想，问题就是没有出任何事。


	2. Chapter 2

——“谢谢你，但这周我突然有空了，可以自己照顾猫了。”

赫克斯瞪着自己的手机，他刚刚才非常费劲儿地说服凯洛·伦在周末帮他照顾*朋友*的猫，反正凯洛·伦总是得去遛猫的，遛一只猫还是两只猫又能有什么差别呢？

确切来说，他并没有*说服*凯洛·伦，他一开始思考是否可以用金钱贿赂凯洛·伦，但凯洛·伦的眼神告诉他他可能选择了一个错误的开场白。

不过凯洛·伦既没有转身离开，也没有试图把他推下楼梯（并不是说他会选择楼梯口这种不明智的地点和凯洛·伦谈话），说明这个事情意外地还是转圜余地的。

“蕾伊会和波·达默龙一起去晚会，你知道的吧？”凯洛·伦的嗓音低沉，好像活在什么背景是恐怖古堡的鬼故事里。

赫克斯耸了耸肩，“所以？”他们一直一起参加晚会或者其他的公司活动，每个人都知道。

“我需要他们分开，”凯洛·伦沉思了一会儿，停顿了一会儿，创造出足够的戏剧性，要是这时候有点背景音乐可能不会显得*那么*傻，“我希望达默龙去不成晚会。”

“我不做犯法的事情！”赫克斯赶紧说，他可不至于仅仅因为对猫过敏而走上犯罪的道路。

凯洛·伦无语地看着他，“真的，你都在想什么呢，你是不是电视剧看多了？”

操，凯洛·伦才没有资格说他，要知道作为一个安保公司的员工，他们每天考虑的就是各种暴力事件，赫克斯的脑海中已经闪过了各种绑架案、凶杀案的相关画面，有些还很血腥。

凯洛·伦露出一副恨铁不成钢的表情（多半是赫克斯的错觉），他犹豫地走近赫克斯，甚至还伸出一只胳膊搭上赫克斯的肩膀（这可能是在恐吓他，赫克斯想），“你就不能用工作拖住他吗？告诉他他有报告写的不合格，反正这事常常发生的，数据出了错误，你们需要重新核实之类的。”

这话听上去有点道理，“但这样我不是也不能去晚会了吗？”赫克斯在深思前就脱口而出，一般他和凯洛·伦交谈的时候会更谨慎一些，但整件事的发展方向和他所预料的差距也有点太大了。

“你为什么要去晚会？”这次凯洛·伦沉默得更久了，“你从来不跳舞，也没人想和你说话。”

首先，他是公司的一员，技术部也是公司的一部分，参加公司颁奖晚会（即使技术部从来不会获得任何奖项）难道不是他的权利的一部分吗？

就算他不喜欢这种场合又怎么样？

他如果不在*这种场合*又怎么能讨论他*不喜欢*这件事？

其次，赫克斯有点慢慢搞懂凯洛·伦的计划了。

“你想约天行者出去？”赫克斯的声音尖利起来，他自己都没意识到，噢，不不不，不不不不不不不——

“你想让我帮你网恋对象养猫吗？”凯洛·伦这次真的是威胁。

是的，但是——

这里面肯定有哪个地方不对，出了问题，赫克斯可不是为了让凯洛·伦约蕾伊出去才让凯洛·伦帮蕾伊养猫的。（但这个逻辑听上去很合理，尤其是从凯洛·伦的角度来说称得上是非常合理了。）

——他本身不是也不想和蕾伊见面吗？他并不想蕾伊发现starkiller背后的真面目……

仔细想想，他一开始就不应该找凯洛·伦，他开始觉得有一个地方被他忽略了，有一个非常重要的地方被他的脑子*自动*忽略了过去。

“也许还有其他办法。”赫克斯闷闷不乐地说，不让波参加晚会这件事他没有什么意见，要是波适合这种场合的话，他就会去销售部门而不是开发部了，而且波不去参加晚会，对他或许也是一个机会——除了他并不想要这个机会，他甚至想了好几个理由来*逃避*这个机会的，他提醒自己。

“你可以和他一起加班，或者你用车撞他，让他在医院躺个十天半个月的，我个人不是十分介意你选择什么方式。”凯洛·伦耸了耸肩。

赫克斯皱起眉头，“但是他那么……”（“但是他*喜欢*你。”）赫克斯硬生生咽下自己想说的话，这不关他的事，他知道什么呢？他可不知道波在想些什么，也许那并不是*喜欢*，也许波也没有*那么*喜欢凯洛·伦，毕竟他可搞不懂凯洛·伦有什么值得喜欢的，即使是波·达默龙这样的傻子也起码应该有一点审美观念。

*没错*。

赫克斯安慰自己。

如果波·达默龙都有这样的审美观念，赫克斯觉得市场部的蕾伊应该水准更高一些才对，他应该更信任蕾伊一点，她是不会看上凯洛·伦这样的人的。

——除非，你知道的——

那个令人讨厌的*理智*的声音又开始了。

赫克斯阴森森地想，蕾伊·天行者这样的女孩很有可能会看上一些完全配不上她们的人，因为那些人*太*可*怜*了*。

而当他经历完这些所有的费劲的辛苦的令人迷惑的事情，scavenger告诉他，没有猫了，不需要他了。

行了，就这样，这事儿到此结束，再也没有后续，他也不用去考虑怎么不让波参加公司晚会，更不用考虑怎么在凯洛·伦之前抢先约蕾伊·天行者去晚会，他的潜意识告诉他后者会比前者更加困难，考虑到蕾伊一直以来的舞会伴侣都是波，她可能并不会欣赏一个*不会跳舞*的伴。

但怎么告诉凯洛·伦他退出了又成了另一个问题。

实际上，他也有可能并不需要真的*退出*这件事的。

赫克斯有些陷入自己的思绪中，如果凯洛·伦*非要*插手这件事，他起码可以让波不要直接面对这些，蕾伊可能也会希望他这么做的，如果她能预见到之后会发生什么的话，她会希望他这么做的，毕竟波是她的好朋友。

如果波是她的朋友，那她不会希望波受到伤害的，她是这样的人，并非赫克斯能理解到*朋友*是什么意思。

Scavenger善解人意，不会觉得他的社交技巧有什么问题，现在想想赫克斯也许应该故意表现得更加差劲一些，说不定能够吸引更多注意，蕾伊好像一点儿都没怀疑过starkiller是他的可能性。

而蕾伊·天行者，赫克斯不清楚，他有时候觉得这也不失为一种选择，就是告诉自己他已经毫无希望。那他就不用像波一样，总是仰着头去看是否有属于自己的饵食，*太可怜*、*太可悲*了。

于是赫克斯问scavenger是否有什么事，但并没有回过头去告诉凯洛·伦他们的交易取消了，他决定继续走下去，起码也可以稍微拯救一下波，波应该感谢他才对，不过多半不会，波多半觉得他多管闲事。

——“你有没有试过为别人付出什么？”

——“实际上我得说，我得到的实在太少了以至于没有什么可付出的了。”

——“仔细想想嘛，肯定会有的。”

——“为什么，为什么我要这么做？”

——“你没有试过，怎么会知道自己喜不喜欢呢？”

他肯定不会喜欢的，他听上去就不喜欢*付出*和*奉献*这两个词。

——“但你实际上一直在*付出*和*奉献*不是吗？虽然没有人为此*感激*你，你也毫无怨言……”

他有怨言，他有数不清的怨言，只是连怨言都没人听而已。

但scavenger说他一直在付出和奉献，那也没有错。

——“也许你就是应该*付出*在更值得的事情上面，你知道，那就不光是*奉献*了，你还会得到回报的。”

赫克斯是有得到回报的，他的工资，他的生活（如果说他真的有什么生活的话），他投入在工作上的努力都是有成果的，这肯定也算是种回报，一种成就感。

——“你该试试别的。”

他几乎都能透过冰冷的电子屏幕听见那个温柔的黏糊的声音。

赫克斯坐在咖啡店里，时间流逝得飞快，他一般不会这么浪费时间的，他的家里没有猫也没有狗——米莉森不是他的猫，不会蹲在窗台上等他回家，而凯洛·伦甚至都有一只猫蹲在窗台上等他回家。

他面前的咖啡完全冷了，他*到底*坐了多久？

赫克斯敢肯定他有看见波的身影走进来又走出去，但他好像无法动弹，他可以放弃蕾伊的，从来就不存在这个机会，所以为什么当他考虑这件事的时候会显得这么艰难，他全身心都在抗议。

波再次走回来，他在赫克斯面前坐下来，伸出手指戳了戳赫克斯的胳膊，赫克斯勉强看向他，他的眼神好不容易聚焦在波的脸上。

“你知道，这里快关门了，他们赶你赶了好几次了，”波的声音带着一种没睡醒的困倦和一种奇怪的担心，“你没听见吗？”波一脸*现在谁是那个傻子*的表情。

“我听见了，但他们现在不还没有关门吗？”赫克斯说。

“你也没说错啦，但是你真的应该走了，不然他们永远没法关门，”波站起身，似乎打算离开了，他转身后发现赫克斯并没有跟上他的意思，于是他又停下来，有些夸张地叉着腰叹了口气，“所以现在是怎么样，你是要开始闹脾气了还是怎么样，需要我来扶你一把吗？”

赫克斯生气地瞪了波一眼，波什么都不知道，他活在自己的世界里，“没必要。”他的膝盖突然又有力气了，他稍微再等了一会儿，然后自己站起来走了出去，波好像在后面喊他，但他没有停下来。

他想到那个一直被他忽略的问题是什么了。

——所有人都知道凯洛·伦的猫拉肚子了，所以scavenger也知道。

操。

***

“波，紧急事件。”

蕾伊一阵风地走过，揪住波的领子把他拉到了茶水间里。

波的心情挺糟糕的，一个周末他都没回starkiller的消息，想要自己找一些事情做。往常周末他会时不时和starkiller聊上一会儿，差不多都是一种习惯模式了，波遛狗的时候，把手机拿在手里，非常想说些什么。

茶水间的墙壁是透明的，但不知为什么，碰到事情的时候人们还是喜欢躲到茶水间里。

“什么？”波磕磕绊绊地被拖进茶水间，一把被推在墙壁上。

“Starkiller不是凯洛·伦。”蕾伊说。

“什么？”波瞪大了眼睛，“你怎么知道？”

蕾伊把自己的手机举在波的面前，“我刚去让他加我了。”

事情是什么时候发展到这个地步的？波有些好奇，他看着蕾伊的屏幕。

“他不是Starkiller，公司一个人只能注册一个ID。”

“所以……是谁？”波皱起眉头，“我不明白，除了凯洛·伦还有谁对你的态度突然很奇怪吗？”

“我不知道，所有人在我看起来都很正常，本看起来也很正常。”

“我们也许可以去找萝丝直接黑到系统里面去查starkiller是谁。”波耸了耸肩。

“波，”蕾伊打断了波，她的手还很具有威胁性地放在他的领子上，究竟有没有一个人可以不这么对他说话，“所以到底是谁以为他自己在和我聊天？”

波瑟缩了下脖子，希望能把自己躲进衣领里，“你以为是本的时候没觉得这有什么问题。”

“本是自己人，”（“他不是……”波微弱地抗议，）蕾伊说，“本不会有什么问题，但现在我们不知道这个人是谁。”

“至少这人没试图来找过你？”波试探地问，随即他的脸上出现了一种奇怪的表情，“所以凯洛·伦不是starkiller？”

蕾伊眯起眼睛，“我怎么觉得你挺高兴的呢？”

“这就完全解释了他为什么不理我！”波不由地有些开心，但蕾伊的表情让他勉强耷拉下嘴角。

蕾伊捏了捏自己的鼻梁，“你得马上把事情说清楚，我不想这个公司里有谁误以为一直在和我聊天，而我却不知出于什么原因对他没有兴趣，就像*你*在本这里遇到的这样，”蕾伊说的有点道理，波得承认，这会让人挺伤心的，“这事简单得很，”蕾伊收回自己的手机，波有种不祥的预感，蕾伊低头，手指飞快地在键盘上飞舞着，“行了。”

波拿出自己的手机看了眼，有些轻声地叹了口气，“你把密码改了。”

“对，经过这件事我觉得让你知道我的密码不是件明智的事情，你会被抓起来的，波，你应该去坐牢！”蕾伊说，她尽可能温柔地拍了拍波的肩膀，“我是为了你好，而且你知道，接下去我可能会需要*自己*用这个账号。”

“所以你不会和我去晚会了？”波完全不在重点地问。

“我还是可以和你一起去的，你知道，我先答应你的，”蕾伊说，“不过如果你改变主意了我就会去问本愿不愿意和我一起去晚会。”

波耸了耸肩，“我又不是什么坏人，你当然可以和本一起去晚会，再说，我从来没对晚会*真的*感兴趣过，要不是他们每次都*要求*我在场，因为要上台领奖什么的……”

晚会的事情可以先放在一边，他知道没有什么可能性，但他还是礼节性地问了下芬恩是否有伴了，芬恩用奇怪的眼神看着他，他当然有伴了。

波坐在自己的办公桌前用手托着下巴发呆，所以好消息是凯洛·伦不是starkiller——这多少算是个好消息，波得承认虽然自己喜欢个子*高*的，但凯洛·伦有点太高了，他真的需要跑步才能追上他。坏消息是，他不知道starkiller是谁，自己一整个周末没有理睬对方，他还不知道蕾伊对对方说了什么，自然，他脑子里有个声音说，他是可以用自己的账号去加对方好友的。

但在经历了这一系列蠢事之后，波觉得自己应该三思而后行，对方说不定根本就不愿意再搭理他了。

“波，”芬恩走过来低头看着他，“你说赫克斯会给我测试报告的。”

“他没给你吗？”波有些不解地问。

“显然没有啊，不然我就不问你了。”芬恩推了把波的脑袋。

好吧，波站起身，谁会在晚会的当天还沉迷于工作呢？——芬恩！显然是，波一步三晃地不太积极地往楼上挪去，芬恩在他身后摇了摇头。

走过令人眼花头晕的玻璃走廊，波纠正了自己的看法，在所有人都敷衍上班的时候，除了芬恩还有一个人在沉迷于工作，他敲了敲赫克斯面前的玻璃，然后再一次纠正了自己——赫克斯显然也没有在工作，他在看某些白乎乎毛茸茸的猫咪的视频，小东西们滚成了一团，小短腿纠缠在一块儿。

“唔？”赫克斯不耐烦地抬头看着波，脸上挂着的奇怪笑容消失了。

“我的测试报告，芬恩说他还没有收到。”波慢腾腾地说。

赫克斯露出疑惑的神情，随即仿佛想起了什么，“哦对，那个报告……有点问题。”他有些吞吞吐吐的。

“什么问题？”波问。

“很多问题，简单来说，需要重新测试一遍。”赫克斯熄灭了自己的手机屏幕，低着头说。

“什么？”波怀疑自己听错了，“上个礼拜，我坐在这儿，重新写了一个下午的时候，你跟我说过没问题了的！”

“我没这么说过！”赫克斯反驳。

“你说了的！”波大声道，不管自己吸引了多少别人的目光，“别想骗我！而且你还坐在这里看猫猫视频！”

赫克斯一脸*被抓到*的表情，他皱眉瞧着波，“我正打算跟你说呢。”

波退后了一步，深吸了口气，“*赫格斯*，”他又没念对名字，“你是个下班准点回家的人，你不会在事情没做完的时候坐在这里看猫猫视频！要是你不把报告给我，我就让芬恩自己上来跟你说。”

这多半算不上一个很好的威胁，但还真的威胁住赫克斯了，芬恩是个讲道理的人，但他并不*通情达理*，和赫克斯吵过好多次了。

“行行，我能把报告给你，”赫克斯持续皱着眉头，似乎在考虑一个十分艰深的问题，“但你得答应一件事。”

“我要我的测试报告我不用答应你*任*何*事——！”波不可思议地喊着。

赫克斯站起身，一把揪住波的领子——说真的，有谁可以不这样对待他的领子吗——把他推进茶水间，*透明的*，波真的不明白这其中的意义，赫克斯在他面前坐下来，眉头都快打结了，他看上去出奇的苦恼。

于是波也找了把椅子坐下来，耐心地等待着赫克斯开口，就他的标准来说很耐心了，他只是不停地拍着自己的脚尖。

“你要怎么样才能不和天行者去晚会？”赫克斯问。

“什么？我不和蕾伊去晚会。”

“我是说你……什么，你不和天行者去晚会？”赫克斯眼睛瞪大了。

波怀疑地看着赫克斯，双手环胸，“你想约蕾伊去晚会？我得说你晚了一步，她已经去约凯洛·伦去晚会了，我得说，要是你没把时间都浪费在看这些猫猫视频上的话……”波顿住了，他感觉自己好像错过了什么东西，他转头看向赫克斯摆在办公桌上没拿的手机。

“她约凯洛·伦去晚会了？！”赫克斯几乎尖叫起来，波被他吓了一跳。

“你干什么？！”波谴责道。

“那为什么……”赫克斯陷入喃喃自语，“那又为什么……所以……”他突然抬眼看向波，“你对蕾伊邀请凯洛·伦去晚会没意见吗？”

“我为什么会有意见？”波问，“我一直觉得他们挺合适的，但是说真的，蕾伊没有事先告诉我这件事确实让我*有点*失望，我是说，我为他们努力过的不是吗？我一直告诉她，他们很合适，但结果她却要甩掉我行动，好像有我会注定失败似的……”

波渐渐停下来，因为他发现赫克斯把脸埋进双手里，一副随时准备歇斯底里大吼大叫起来的模样，芬恩也常常会因为嫌他太烦了露出这种表情，只有BB-8不会。他有些想逃跑，他不太擅长面对这种事情，但怎么说呢，他还是伸出手指戳了戳赫克斯微微颤动的肩膀，“你需要我去叫人吗？”绝对，绝对得有人其他来负责这类事情。

结果他发现赫克斯在笑。

“停下来，*赫格斯*，你笑起来有点吓人。”波皱着眉头说。

“真的？”赫克斯咳了咳，双手抚过自己的脸，平静了一下表情，“赫克斯。”现在*好*多了。

“什么？”

“我是说，我叫赫克斯，不是*赫格斯*。”

波耸了耸肩，“*赫格斯*。”还是错的。

“所以你没有养猫。”赫克斯说。

这个陈述句花了波一些时间去理解消化，他眯起眼睛，“我有一条狗。”

“我猫毛过敏。”

“所以你也没有养猫。”波慢慢地说。

“可能狗毛也过敏。”

好吧，波看向被赫克斯扣在桌子上的黑色的手机，starkiller真的很喜欢给他发各种猫咪视频，他都没好意思指出自己其实更喜欢狗。

事情和他想的不太一样，但还是可以重新开始的。

“这个我们可以试试。”波缓慢地说，他们什么都可以试试。


End file.
